


性爱手册（二）

by wwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwan/pseuds/wwan
Summary: 甥舅关系/年龄操作





	性爱手册（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 甥舅关系/年龄操作

2.电影院洗手间

这段关系从开始就是错误的——钱锟坐在放映厅中间几排的位置里熬得有些难过，这部赶在贺岁档上映的电影实在是烂透了，撇去粗制滥造的科幻情节不提，连剧情似乎都是看过之后便不会再记得究竟讲了些什么。

他把立体眼镜摘了下来，统一型号的镜托压得鼻梁两侧有了轻微凹陷的痕迹，他昨晚才通宵处理完一些文件，累积睡眠不足七个小时。被调离去了隔壁城市工作仿佛是前几天才发生的事情，这一年里钱锟过得充实，却也总会感到疲惫。

可忙碌总是好的——否则他又会再一次止不住的去想念某个人。

探进薯格与爆米花双拼零食桶中的手被人捉住，钱锟愣了一下子，再想要抽回来却是不可能的了。他扭头看着坐在自己身边的人，而对方却仍旧是专心致志的沉浸在影片剧情之中，他叹了口气，任由番茄调味粉与焦糖黏在手心里。

上一次见黄旭熙，对方还只是穿着运动背心与高饱和度粉色沙滩裤，大咧咧躺在庭院摇椅上乘凉吃着西瓜的毛头小子。而现如今却摇身一变，成了副大人的模样——黄旭熙的五官相貌更多的遗传了父亲，尤其是那双格外深邃的瞳眸。

钱锟扭头看着他，自己的手依旧被对方牵制着。南国的春天并不算温暖，可少年只穿了一件浅灰色的抽绳卫衣，袖子被高高撸在了手肘的位置，自从夏天晒成健康的小麦肤色之后就再也没能变回来。钱锟总保持着同样的姿势，觉得肩膀有些酸痛，便又尝试着去挣脱。

这一次黄旭熙松开了手，隔着深色镜片瞧了钱锟一眼，他的嘴角带着笑意，却是那种说不清道不明的笑。与平时的开怀不同，几颗明晃晃的牙齿被两片嘴唇遮挡了起来，只在脸颊上显露出了浅浅的一枚酒窝。

这跟许多年前第一见到钱锟时一模一样，有些害羞的小男孩一个劲儿地往妈妈怀里躲，再三哄劝下才露出颗小脑袋来，怯生生的喊了钱锟一句“舅舅”。从血缘上来讲，钱锟的确是黄旭熙的舅舅，却不是想象之中的那样血浓于水。只不过两家人住得近了些，作为同辈中年龄最小的那个，钱锟几乎陪伴着他度过了整个年少时光。

他更多的把钱锟当做哥哥看待，又或者说是别的什么逾越了道德底线的关系。

黄旭熙的第一次告白也是给了钱锟，学着班里女生写给自己的情书那样，龙飞凤舞的笔画即使认真书写也叫人看得头痛，钱锟坐在自己的房间里反反复复读了几遍才通顺起来。下一次再与黄旭熙见面时，他也只是伸出手揉了揉小孩子细软的发，说了句舅舅也很喜欢你，然后胡乱的搪塞了过去。

其实钱锟什么都懂，还不过揣着明白装糊涂罢了。

他找了借口中途开溜，把自己锁在影院的洗手间里透透气儿。昨晚临睡前，分明从房间内反锁起来的卧室门被黄旭熙轻易推开，穿着一身随意搭配的家居服，蹲在自己的跟前儿，像小时候那样撒娇恳求着，黄旭熙的手掌比他还要大上几分，轻轻捉住钱锟的手指握着揉捏起来。

黄旭熙讲话声音很轻，说舅舅明天我们一起去看电影吧，我买了两张票。又说，我们已经快要一年多没见面了，我好想你，疯了一样的想你。

“要走神到什么时候？”钱锟以为自己出现了幻觉，可当黄旭熙忽然从背后拥住他是才意识到，这一切都是真的。他双手撑在洗手台上，透过化妆镜去瞧跟在自己后面从放映厅里溜出来的人，黄旭熙比印象中还要高了，再也不是那个总想着要踮脚跟他合影的小男孩了。

“还是说，你吃定我一定会来找你？”黄旭熙讲话时故意要贴近在钱锟的耳边，正处于变声期的少年声音粗哑，却又有些意外的磁性。

钱锟觉得双腿发软，还没来得及瘫倒便被黄旭熙抱了起来，是先强行让他转过身来面对自己后，才又环住腰际的那种抱。黄旭熙把钱锟抱在了洗手池边的台面上，大理石的冰凉透过薄薄布料传达到皮肤，钱锟忍不住抖了几下子，感觉到大腿部位的裤子已经湿了一片——是被溅出来的水渍浸湿的。

“钱锟。”黄旭熙把脑袋埋进他的怀里面，似乎下了很大决心的直呼他的名字。

再一次开口叫他时，钱锟已经没有力气再去回答黄旭熙了，他被人抱在怀里躲进了厕所隔间里。两个成年身型的男人共处狭窄一室，钱锟觉得无比别扭，更何况自己恰好坐在了黄旭熙的某个特殊部位——他能够感受到对方裆下的性器正一点点发生着改变，所以才不敢轻易挣扎。

外面的顾客似乎并没有要离开的意思，钱锟整个人被黄旭熙箍在怀里，两只手撑在隔间门板上。等他发觉到黄旭熙的呼吸变得急促起来后，才知道一切都已经晚了，这段关系从一开始就是错误的，可他却从没想过要做出任何改变。

他任由黄旭熙将自己系在腰间的碍事腰带解了下来，宽松的直筒牛仔裤顺着双腿应声滑落，腰带的金属装饰与地板瓷砖撞在一次，发出了叮当的声响，门外的对话声停滞了几秒钟，然后又在钱锟内心殷切期盼下重新恢复了交谈。

怎么也没想到第一次做爱会在这种地方，钱锟不愿意回头去瞧黄旭熙的眼睛，那里面装了太多有关他多么渴望得到自己的情意，这令钱锟有些吃不消。同样吃不消的还有黄旭熙性器的尺寸，已经很久没有在一起洗过澡了，钱锟就快要忘记对方的性器究竟长什么模样——不过好在黄旭熙比较体贴，又一次赤裸着展现在了他的面前。

缺乏经验的少年想要长驱直入，干涩的甬道却只会弄疼了他，钱锟微闭着双眼，设想着充血挺立的阴茎抵在自己的后庭，却迟迟没法进来，换作平常，可能是一种极为滑稽的画面。而现实中，他也的确笑了。

笑过之后才开始后悔起来，因为在这种时刻的笑无论本意如何，在黄旭熙听来都像是一种嘲讽。被轻视了的少年不甘心就此罢休，只好用手指沾了些口水，轻轻探进了自己从未抵达过的神秘地带。

被异物塞了进来，钱锟轻轻哼了几声，他从未跟谁做爱过，即使是前几任男友也没能坚持走到最后一步。而现在，第一个进入到自己身体里的人，竟然会是黄旭熙，这样的事实令他有些难以接受，抵触过后又有些近乎变态的欣喜，仿佛自己潜意识里，就该把贞洁交给对方。

他配合着黄旭熙压低了腰肢，把臀部翘得更高了一些，紧紧箍住对方手指的甬道被口水浸润后变得没有那样难以活动，黄旭熙起初还只是缓缓的进行着活塞，到后来便变得剧烈起来。

黄旭熙用另一只手握住了钱锟被忽略的阴茎，学自己平日里自慰那样上下撸动起来，前后夹击的滋味或许并不好受，他听到怀里人的呻吟变得更放肆了一些。他的手指上沾满了自己方才的唾液，以及其他什么分泌出来的湿滑液体，黄旭熙又添了一根手指进去，从起初的枯燥抽插，便成了打着圈而转动着，仿佛要把钱锟身体里的五脏六腑都搅弄一番。

“锟，”他干脆省略了姓氏，站起身来把对方压在了门板上。

“要和我做爱吗？”这从来都不是需要回答的问题，黄旭熙趁钱锟仍处于情迷意乱的时候硬把自己的龟头挤了进去，从未被人开发过的甬道紧致，好不容易吞下他的尺寸后却无法进入更多了。

钱锟吃痛的叫了几声，又下意识咬住自己的嘴唇。

“……对不起，如果实在难受就算了吧。”尽管这样说着，可黄旭熙仍然挺着腰肢，想要再往里送几分进去，他感受到被自己压在身下的人正因为忍受痛苦而剧烈颤抖着，再怎么被情欲冲昏了头脑，也该冷静下来了。

他把阴茎从钱锟的甬道里抽了出来，马眼里分泌出了一些乳白色的液体。

我给你口吧，这是钱锟主动提出来的。他早在黄旭熙手里泄了一次，精液射进了对方宽厚的手掌心里，黄旭熙坐在马桶上，居高临下的望着他，忽然蹦出来一句，如果我是女生的话，就能怀上舅舅的孩子了。

太荒唐了，钱锟没心情去理会青春期少年的胡思乱想。

他跪在洗手间的地板上，一只手扶着黄旭熙仍旧肿胀着的阴茎，一边学着自己曾经看过的性爱视频里那样，笨拙的吞吐着对方的硕大性器。偶尔不小心用贝齿刮蹭到了，便能够听见头顶的一声闷哼，那同样代表着黄旭熙异常享受。

“锟……你好棒……”后面钱锟累了，便由黄旭熙轻轻抓着他的发，来回挺动着腰身。他低头瞧着自己的性器在钱锟嘴里进进出出，带出几缕也不知是唾液还是什么的银丝，一股暖流便从小腹涌了上来。

他眼睁睁看着钱锟昂起头来，被射进嘴里的精液顺着嘴角留了下来，他插得太深了，令人作呕的深度。可钱锟也只是干呕了几次，嘴里依旧含着他的阴茎，被刺激出的生理泪水在眼眶中打转。

这样一幕在黄旭熙眼中却是十分神圣的，他不止一次幻想过与钱锟发生进一步的肉体关系，却从没想过要对方替自己口交这事儿。所以当钱锟把属于他的精液一滴不剩的吞下去时，黄旭熙差点连脏话都要骂出来了。

“电影就快要散场了，还回去吗？”黄旭熙用手帕沾了自来水，替钱锟清洗着污浊黏腻的下体，在这之前，或许他还没有理清与对方之间的关系，可当事情真真正正发生过后，黄旭熙才明白了，自己有多么深爱面前的男人。

他的舅舅，也是他从年少懵懂至今仍旧渴望得到的爱人。

钱锟没力气的瞥了他一眼，被重新提上的裤子的确浸湿了一片，像是尿裤子的小屁孩一样，他坐在马桶盖上，摇了摇头。隔间的门早在外面顾客离去时便被重新打开了，黄旭熙倚在洗手池前，重新露出一副十分欠揍的微笑表情。

“舅舅那里刚刚咬得我很紧呢——不过没能插进去真是太可惜了，早知道就应该狠心一点。”他张开手臂去拥住钱锟，把人儿从马桶上扶起时还不忘在臀部揩一把油，两个男人一同洗手间里出来并不奇怪，只是钱锟的走路姿势引起了许多过路人的回眸。

“不过没关系，等以后有机会我们再来把下半场电影看完”黄旭熙转过头去，在他的脸颊上印了一枚吻。

“到那个时候，我可不会再放过你了。”  
“我亲爱的舅舅。”


End file.
